1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing structure rotatably supporting a forward end portion of a wheel shaft with respect to a base body and, to a watch equipped with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjustment of the vibration of a balance main body through adjustment of the distance between a balance upper bearing and a balance lower bearing has itself already been proposed (Patent Documents JP-A-2007-178431 and JP-A-2007-178432).
However, in Patent Documents JP-A-2007-178431 and JP-A-2007-178432, in order to adjust the distance between the balance upper bearing and the balance lower bearing, there is effected, at a portion of a balance bridge spaced apart from the balance upper bearing, the adjustment of the distance between the balance bridge and a base body such as a main plate, so that the adjustment is not effected directly; thus, not only is the adjustment rather difficult but also it requires an installation space or an adjustment space. Further, in the case of Patent Document JP-A-2007-178431, there are two adjustment portions, so that the adjustment is so much the more difficult. Further, in this case, it is actually only possible to perform the adjustment on one side.